Leaping Before Thinking
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Remus Lupin was just something more, something tantalizingly fantastic, and Tonks knew she was toast when he walked in and flashed his special grin at her. She was leaping before she thought, and she knew that she was long gone for him. After all, Nymphadora Tonks was a jumper; when she fell, she loved too hard.


_(Part One: Noticing)_

Tonks had heard of Remus Lupin before, being a member of the Order and all. She had never seen him before though, but she was a little excited to, after all she'd heard about him from Sirius and the others.

(Of course, not all she heard was good - _"Suffers from lycanthropy, the poor man."_ But, how bad could a good werewolf be?)

So when he walked in at first, she didn't even see him because she was so busy changing her noses and making people laugh with her bubbly, over-the-top personality and colorful appearance.

It was only when he quietly joined in from behind everybody else that she noticed him. He wore a drab suit and carried himself around like an old and tired man, like he was tired of the world and life and being who he was.

Ever since her childhood, Tonks liked to help people. It was one of the things who made her who she was; she loved to help people get better.

Tonks took the fatigued Lupin not as a fellow member of the Order, or as a werewolf, but as a challenge - a challenge that she would win.

* * *

_(Part Two: Befriending)_

Tonks sat next to him every meeting, determined to cheer him up - because, wasn't that what Hufflepuffs did? She would change her appearance with him in mind, noting down his favorites and working on those.

One time, she asked him to come with her to a cafe after the meeting. He did, and over coffee cakes, they discussed everything under the sun - from her to him to You-Know-Who.

He was so much more than he seemed to be from the outside, and Tonks was peeling him away like layers of an onion.

* * *

_(Part Three: Falling)_

She made him smile sometimes, and when she did, she swore she stopped breathing. It was amazing, and she had no idea how or why he had such an effect on her. That wasn't normal, was it?

One time his leg brushed against hers, and tingles shot through her. One time, he laughed, and sparks flew.

One time, he called her beautiful and fireworks exploded.

Remus Lupin was just something more, something tantalizingly fantastic, and Tonks knew she was toast when he walked in and flashed his special grin at _her._

She was leaping before she thought, and she knew that she was long gone for him.

* * *

_(Part Four: Jumping)_

"When I said no, I meant it, Tonks," he declared with a hint of finality.

"But _why_? _Why _do you say no?" Tonks asked. "Why, Remus?"

"Trust me, Nymphadora, being with me is not as great as it might seem."

She flinched at the usage of her name. "It's Tonks."

"Sorry."

"And what do you mean, it's not as great as it might seem? I love you, Remus, and nothing can ever change that." Tonks was never a girl to wait around; she said what was on her mind - and, it never was a problem for her, because what guy would ever refuse _her_?

Remus looked at her with pleading eyes, and Tonks melted inside. "Please, Tonks. Please don't do this for me. Please don't do this to yourself."

But she never answered; she just stood on her toes and kissed him, thinking that that she belonged with him and he belonged with her and nothing would ever come in their way.

After all, Nymphadora Tonks was a jumper; when she fell, she loved too hard.

* * *

_(Part Five: Convincing)_

Tonks leaned her head onto his shoulder, silently thinking of how perfectly she fit into him - in more ways than one.

Remus exhaled sharply, jolting her sharply off his shoulder. Tonks gasped, rubbing the back of her neck in pain as her peaceful green hair began to tinge red at the scalp.

"What was that for?"

"Tonks, how many times will I have to tell you?" Remus set down his work to look her in the eye. She shivered, gazing into his deep blue eyes (pool of sorrows that she was_drowning _in) and wished that her eyes were anything but the boring beige shade they were now.

"Tonks, you and me...it won't work. Someone as young and beautiful as you shouldn't waste your life on have so much you can do. I'm just a silly old man." He laughed dryly.

Tonks's hair was a flaming red now as she stood up and stomped her foot in a childlike fashion. "Remus, how many times will I have to tell _you_? You always say you're old, and weak, but you're not! You're anything _but _that!"

"Ton-"

"Why can't you understand that I _love _you!" Remus cringed. "I love you, and I'll never love anyone else as much as I do you."

"Please understand-"

"No, _you _understand!"

"Tonks!" Remus stood up, towering over her, but she refused to show any weakness. She grew taller so she could look him in the eye.

"Tonks, I'm dangerous. Someone like you shouldn't get so close to me," he said. She knew he meant his lycanthropy.

"But that doesn't matter," she said softly, and he looked at her, startled, watching her hair slowly morph back into its usual electrifying pink. "I don't care if you're a werewolf, or old, or poor, or weak - which, you're not, by the way. I just love you for you, Remus Lupin, and nothing you can say will _ever _make me change."

She changed back to her usual height, allowing her whole appearance to change into its usual ways. She had done everything she could. If he still didn't understand after this...well, she didn't know what else she could do.

She would just have to keep loving him, no matter whether he approved or not.

(Oh well, Tonks was always a bit of a rebel, wasn't she?)

But there was no need for her to rebel anyways, because Remus just ran his hand through his hair and chuckled, patting Tonks on the head.

"I definitely feel something for you. I just know I don't deserve you."

"Shut it, Lupin. It's me who'll never deserve you."

* * *

_(Part Six: Loving)_

It was a quiet ceremony, down by the lake - she was dressed in a white dress, not too flashy but still quietly pretty, and he was wearing a tattered tuxedo, with his hair brushed back neatly and a flower in his jacket.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They were both such a cliched fairy tail (and Tonks _hated _cliches) but when he kissed her, the whole world stopped spinning, and she was hanging onto him for her life.

They were announced newly weds, everybody clapped, and Tonks kicked off her heels and ran along the water, tugging a laughing Remus by the wrist.

She was the one to make him laugh; he was the one to make her love. The two were perfect for each other in more ways than one, and, even though Nymphadora Tonks hated fairy tails and cliches, she still wanted her own happily-ever-after with Remus Lupin.

* * *

A/N: Awkward ending - actually, the whole thing is weird. This is my first time writing RemusTonks, so tell me what you thought!

_Done for:_

_Canon Pairings Competition_

_400 Fragrant Prompts - Coffee cake_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #1: Glad rags_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge - Acromantula_

_HP Potions Competition - Wolfsbane Potion_

_Broaden Your Horizons Challenge - Favorite Crossgen_

_Key Signature Competition - E major_


End file.
